Elmo's Magic Cookbook
Elmo's Magic Cookbook is a 2001 Sesame Street direct-to-video special, focused on teaching kids how easy it is to cook. After its release, the video aired as a special on the Food Network on April 15, 2001.The Cincinnati Enquirer, May 4, 2001. Elmo is exploring the attic of the carriage house with two kids and Telly. In the process, they discover a magic cookbook (which behaves like a CG puppy) and summon Jean the Genie. Though she grants food-based wishes, Jean can only materialize ingredients (and transport the cast to an undisclosed kitchen location). The group must cook the food themselves, which results in Telly spending most of the video churning ice cream. In keeping with tradition, the ingredients are sentient Muppets, who crack one-liners but express no concern over their eventual consumption by a furry red monster, but do demand recognition. To provide the appropriate adult supervision and assistance, Jean summons Alan (who shows them how to arrange food into animals or objects) and Emeril Lagasse (to make pizza). Finally, Jean summons the Pocket Queen (Heather Headley) who explains the concept of food pockets and shows him how to make Vietnamese summer rolls. The group finally enjoys their ice cream (and a last minute cameo by Cookie Monster), while the end credits feature food constructed caricatures of the Sesame Street Muppets. The video was included on the DVD, C is for Cooking, as a bonus feature. Inserts *Baby Bear demonstrates the word "Hot." *Cartoon: "Wash Your Hands Before You Eat" *Animation: In stop-motion, sandwich ingredients square-dance in a ring and arrange themselves into a sandwich and ends with a bite taken out of it. *A pizza is made and the slices form the word PIZZA. *Grover and Mr. Johnson: Speedy Pizza *Cartoon: Pizza maker Original Jay demonstrates how he got his name: his pizzas talk and dance. *Cartoon: "The Girl Who Loved to Try and Eat New Foods" (from Elmo's World: Food) Garage attic EMC.jpg|Jean spawns in the attic of the garage Emeril Lagasse bam EMC.jpg|Emeril teaches the kids how to "bam" their pizza Heather Headley Pocket Queen.jpg|Elmo tries a pocket made by the Pocket Queen Other releases File:Elmosmagiccookbook.jpg| 2004 Sony Wonder Elmosmagiccookbookhongkongdvd.jpg| DVD, 2006 Intercontinental Video cat. no 1004546704 Elmosmagiccookbookhongkongvcd.jpg| VCD, 2006 Intercontinental Video cat. no 1004546578 File:Japan-DVD-ElmosMagicCookbook.jpg| DVD, 2009 Columbia Music Entertainment COBC-4816 Newelmosmagiccookbook.jpg| Genius Entertainment Elmosmagiccookbookchinesedvd.jpg| DVD, 2010 Elmosmagiccookbookasianvcd.jpg| VCD cat. no 512001 ElLibrodeCocinadeElmo.jpg| DVD, 2008 Ventura Entertainment File 6 39.jpg| 2012 Oznoz Chinese, Japanese and Spanish audio tracks Image:Elmomagiccookbookthai.jpg| VCD United Credits * Writers: Joseph Mazzarino (inserts by Sara Compton, G. Ross Parker) * Director: Lisa Simon (inserts by Ted May and Jon Stone) * Muppet Performers: :Kevin Clash as Elmo and Baloney :Martin P. Robinson as Telly, Cheese, Glass of Milk :Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Jean the Genie, Cow :Jerry Nelson as Mr. Johnson (insert) :David Rudman as Cookie Monster and Baby Bear (insert) :Matt Vogel as Glass of Water :John Tartaglia as Tomato :Rick Lyon :Lara MacLean :and Frank Oz as Grover (insert) and Cookie Monster (voice only) *With Aleisha Allen, Nicolas Salgado (as the kids) *Special Guest Star: Emeril Lagasse Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Video Category:Sesame Street Direct-to-Video Category:Food